Future Shenanigans - a McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: Steve and Catherine get a little inkling into some of the more interesting moments of parenting toddlers from Danny and Elizabeth.


_Sammy and Ilna, thanks so much for your help on this one and for getting me through this weekend. Love you both._

 _REALMcRollers and readers, I'm very sad to say I lost my dad on Saturday. He was 97 and went peacefully in his sleep after an amazing life. This one is for him._

* * *

 **Future Shenanigans**

"... ten richest countries in Asia," Elizabeth read from the card in the trivia game.

"Bahrain, Brunei, Japan, Kuwait, Oman, Qatar, Saudi Arabia, Singapore ... Taiwan and United Arab Emirates," Catherine ticked them off.

"Ha! We win," Steve announced and leaned over to peck her cheek.

Danny winked at Catherine before busting, "He's lucky again." and looking at his partner. "You only won because your wife is brilliant."

Steve smirked. "She absolutely is."

"That's my girl." Grandma Ang smiled broadly.

"You know, Catherine had the highest SAT score in her class. Probably in the school's history." Joseph grinned and nodded at his daughter.

"Dad …" she began with a smile.

"Your guidance counselor was perfectly clear when he 'let that slip'." He air-quoted and glanced at his son-in-law. "He was a fellow Academy grad," he said by way of explaining.

Catherine raised a brow. "Still, I doubt that history of the school part …"

"I don't," Steve said, a proud look crossing his face. He gestured to their daughter who was happily sitting in her grandmother's lap. "Neither does Angie. You know your mommy was the smartest kid in her school, right?"

"Ma! Ma ma ma," Angie chattered as she looked up from tugging on the pages of the soft baby book Elizabeth was holding and everyone laughed.

"What'd you get?" Danny popped a Dorito in his mouth.

"On my SATs?" Catherine sipped her beer.

"Ninety-nine _plus_ percentile," Joseph supplied.

"Of course." Danny grinned. "So, what'd you get? Really, because I wanna be sure it's higher than Steve so I can once again prove he punched above his weight from the minute he met you."

"I'm a good test taker." Catherine shrugged. "And Steve did great on his SATs. He wouldn't have gotten into the Academy otherwise."

"And …" Danny led.

"1510," she said.

" _Fifteen ten_? Holy shi …" He glanced at Grandma Ang, "Sorry, holy crap. That's like… off the charts. Not that I didn't know you were brilliant, but…" He shook his head.

"I got 1400 and it was a big deal." Gabby laughed. "My parents were over the moon excited."

"It _was_ a big deal, you got into the University of Michigan," Elizabeth noted.

"True." She smiled and took a bite of her hot dog.

"So." Danny pointed at Steve. "How'd _you_ do? And I'll keep in mind you'd have gotten 1600 if there was a demolitions category," he teased his partner.

Steve tilted his beer to his lips and drank. "Higher than you."

"And there is it." Catherine patted his thigh and reached for Angie. "Before a ... contest commences, I think somebody needs a diaper change." She crossed to the chaise and lifted her daughter from Elizabeth's lap. "C'mon, baby girl, before Daddy and Uncle Danno get on a roll."

"Daaa noooo." Angie looked at her godfather and gave him a drooly smile.

"Bam!" Danny said and pointed at Steve. "There it is! I love you, Angie."

Steve rolled his eyes and waved. "What's my name, sweetheart?" He pointed to himself.

"Dada da da _Dada_!"

He smiled. "See? She says it all the time, now."

Danny teased a lot but his expression was one of happiness at seeing his best friend's look. Hearing your baby call your name ... there was nothing quite like it, and he was thrilled for Steve to experience the joy he'd had at hearing Grace say 'dada' at seven months old. His heart felt like it left his chest to soar around the room. "You know …"

"What?"

"Before Angie's old enough to take SATs …" He chuckled. Payback for all Steve's busting was too much fun to resist. "What'd you get?"

"You first."

"1410"

Steve smirked. "1480. I win."

"You don't _win_ , Steven. You can't win, we didn't even know each other yet."

He shrugged. "I still win."

Catherine returned with a freshly diapered and changed Angie. "Oh, God, they're still at it?" She stage whispered to the baby, handing her to Danny. "Here, let's get a picture of you and Uncle Danno."

Angie's T-shirt said _I get my Jersey Attitude from my godfather._

"She didn't outgrow that yet?" Steve groused good-naturedly and Joseph chuckled.

"You know … " Danny held Angie so the t-shirt was visible as Catherine snapped a few pictures. "You'll be taking SATs before your parents have time to blink." He kissed her cheek and settled her on his lap. "But until then … I can't _wait_ to watch your daddy realize what his true potential for beating his obstacle course time is when you see your three-year-old writing on her face with a sharpie. Because … yeah."

Steve snorted. "Angie's brilliant, she won't …"

"Ah, ah my friend, never say never." He looked at Joseph who was nodding. "Grace wanted to have 'gween yipstick.' And your niece is a 4.0 student, so … yeah."

Elizabeth laughed. "He's right, you two. Because my brilliant, top of the class, top ten at the Academy daughter still drew a giant ship on my dining room table with markers in the time it took for me to answer the phone."

Catherine tilted her head. "Sorry, Mom." She chuckled. "How old was I?

"Just about two and a half."

"Dadadadada!" Angie interjected and reached for Steve.

"And right there's the best part." Danny smiled "They look at you with those eyes and not only can you not get mad…" He nodded at the expression of absolute love of his best friend's face. "But sometimes you've gotta fight not to laugh at their shenanigans. My beautiful goddaughter has McGarrett and Rollins genes so it's a safe bet you, my friend, are doomed in the future shenanigans department."

Steve and Catherine looked first at their daughter who was grinning happily and then at each other. He kissed Angie's cheek and she cooed, "Dada," again.

"Do Uncle Danno a favor sweetheart, come up with a few that'll turn the rest of your daddy's hair white." He snickered lightly.

Angie looked between her godfather and her daddy and, as if she understood exactly what was being said, grabbed a fistful of her father's hair.

"Batten down the hatches, Steven, you're in for the ride of your life," his partner teased with a smile.

"With our brilliant, perfect daughter at the helm?" He leaned over to kiss Catherine's cheek and they shared a smile. "Can't wait."

# _End. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website:_ _ **marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll**_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_ _ **Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com**_

 _You can join our mailing list by_ _ **emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._

 _And find me on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
